Ron Visits the Muggle World
by Dannor
Summary: Title's sort of self explainitory. I just figured it'd be wierd seeing how wizards react in the Muggle world... anyways, it's my first Harry Potter fic, so if it's bad, sorry! Chapter Three- Into the Muggle World- is up! (AU)
1. Graduated Students

**Disclaimer: My first Harry Potter fic... I'm worried it'll turn out a big flop like my Digimon fic...  They don't go into the Muggle world yet this chapter, but they will.Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Now, read!**

As the Hogwarts rode home on the train back from Hogwarts, Ron Weasly sighed. "Seven years," he muttered. It had been seven years. Seven long, eventful, and great years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And now he was leaving. 

"You look depressed," Harry Potter, Ron's best fried, said.

"I am," he replied, and ran his fingers through his flaming red hair. "I have to get a job now, and Mum and Dad don't really want me back at the house after my incident with the frog spawn..."

"That was a stupid idea," Hermione Granger, another one of Ron's best friends, said. Ron scowled at her, and looked out of the window and watched the country roll by. "Oh!" Hermione said suddenly, and pulled out a book from her trunk, _The Advanced Book of Spells, and started to read._

"What are you reading?" Harry asked.

"How to Apperate," Hermione replied brightly. Ron heaved a deep sigh.

"Hermione, we're not taking the tests until August! It's June!"

"I know, but I'd just like to get a head start!" She ran her finger along the book, and read aloud. "_To Apperate, the witch or wizard performing the spell must concentrate hard on the place they wish to Apperate. The picture must be sharp, and it helps for beginners to close their eyes. To Apperate faster, one must say 'Sellicria' __and they will appear where they were going to Apperate."_

"Wow," Harry said, his eyes widened. "Sounds difficult."

"Fred and George said it's harder than it sounds. They got Splinched once." Harry and Hermione grimaced at this, as Ron continued. "They were trying to Apperate to the Burrow for a Christmas party, but I think they thought of their old room, so their heads and arms were at the front door, and their bodies were in their bedroom, walking around, bumping into stuff." Harry and Hermione laughed at this, despite the grotesqueness

As the sun began to sink down beneath the horizon, the Hogwarts Express pulled to a screeching halt. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got off of the Hogwarts express, depressed, until Hermione cheered them up. "Professor McGonagall didn't give us the slips saying we aren't aloud to use magic outside of Hogwarts! We're fully qualified wizards! Oops!" Hermione bent down to pick up her Head-Girl badge. Harry laughed, and Ron scowled. Harry was Head-Boy (which surprised him) but Ron wasn't even a Prefect.

They walked towards the barrier off of Platform 9 ¾ and looked for their parents, or in Harry's case, his Aunt and Uncle. "Well, there're Mum and Dad!" Hermione said, nodding in her parents direction. Keep in touch!" She walked over to Harry and kissed him on the lips, making him go red, and kissed Ron on the cheek. He felt his ears grow hot.

"So there you are," a gruff voice growled from behind Harry. He wheeled around and saw his rather large Uncle Vernon, his boney Aunt Petunia, and his cousin, Dudley. The Dursleys had seemed less menacing now to Harry.

"Listen," he said flatly, "I'm a fully qualified wizard. Nothing is stopping me from jinxing you!" The Dursleys backed away in fear, and Ron laughed.

"Good one, Harry."

"I don't have to stay with you anymore!" Harry called to the Dursleys, who were now so far away from Harry that they were by Platform 2. When the Dursleys heard this, they each smiled and rushed towards Uncle Vernon's ugly car. It was a dull brown, and Harry hated it. The slammed their doors shut, and drove off as quickly as possible. "HEY!" Harry called after them, waving his arms.

"Relax! You can stay with us for a while! Mum said you could!" Ron said. Harry gave a sigh of relief. "There's Mum and Dad over there!" Ron pointed off to the left, and there were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 

They both shared Weasley traits. Mrs. Weasley was short and plump, which gave Fred and George and their brother, Charlie, their stocky traits. Mr. Weasley was tall and balding, giving Ron, his brother, head of the Department of International Magical Co-Operation, Percy, an even older brother, Bill, and Ron's younger sister, Ginny, their tall traits.

"Hello, Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley smiled when they reached her. Ginny was already there, talking with her father.

"Hello. Thank you for inviting me to stay with you," Harry said.

"Oh, don't think another thing of it! Hello, Ron!" She hugged Ron, who blushed profusely, and then let go. "Arthur!" she shouted in her husband's direction.

Mr. Weasley looked away from Ginny and spotted Harry and Ron. "Harry!" he said. "Ron! Welcome back! Did you have a good term?"

"Yes," Harry responded.

"No," Ron responded.

"That's good. I hear that you got quite a good number of N.E.W.T.'s! Good job!" he said, shaking Harry's hand. "That will help you search for a job."

"As for you," Mrs. Weasley rounded on Ron. "Out of all of your classes, you only got four N.E.W.T.'s!"

"Well, it's not all my fault," Ron said, shrugging.

"Come along, Molly!" Mr. Weasley said quickly, grabbing his wife's hand. "We have to get going!"

They had to hail a taxi cab to take them near Ottery St. Catchpole (or closest to it.) London was so far away that it wasn't until well after seven o'clock that they got to the post office in their village. "That'll be 205.25," the cab driver said.

"Oh," Mr. Weasley said, frowning. "That..."

However, it seemed Ron wanted to take matters into his own hands. He calmly took his wand out of his coat pocket. "_Obliviate__!" he said, almost lazily. The cab driver got a dazed look on his face, and let them out, driving off saying something about tea with the Queen._

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily. "Why did you do that?"

"We don't have Muggle money," Ron said, shrugging.

They went up the hill of Ottery St. Catchpole until they reached a tall, flimsy looking house, called "The Burrow." It looked like, and it probably was, held up by magic. There were many floors, each had one room, plus an attic. Ron's room was at the very top. 

"Time for supper," Mrs. Weasley said briskly, leading them into the kitchen of the Burrow. She pointed her wand at the cupboards, and five plates, cups, forks, knives, and spoons magically burst out of them. 

"Fred and George are at their joke shop," Ron explained at Harry's puzzled look. Mrs. Weasley's lips grew thinner, but began magically cooking supper.

The supper they had that evening was a regular dinner, which Harry was surprised to have, since the Weasley's usually made spectacular food. Tomato soup, stuffed peppers, and pumpkin juice were on the menu, and after supper, they all sat down and listened to WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network.)

"I wish I had a melleyvizzen," Ron sighed as they listened to the Weird Sisters play.

"_Television," Harry corrected._

"Yeah. Melleyvizzen. I wish I had one. It's like pictures only they talk!"

Harry sighed. "Ron, you need to see the Muggle world. When we get our Apperating licenses I'll show you London. Maybe Hermione can come with us."

"Alright!" Ron said, then ran up the flights of stairs into his own room, which was plastered in orange, for Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. Harry followed him up there, and found Ron immersed in _The Advanced Book of Spells. _

"I thought you said we had until August to get our Apperating test?" he said smugly.

"Shut up," Ron retorted.

***

The rest of Harry's time at the Weasley's was uneventful. He and Ron hadn't bothered to look for jobs. Mr. Weasley agreed that they should wait until summer was over. But then he told them they needed to get houses of their own.

When it was finally time to get their Apperating licenses, they received owls from the Ministry of Magic. Harry opened his letter on August Fifteenth at breakfast time and read it.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_You are now of age to take the Apperation test that the Department of Magical Transportation gives every August for Hogwarts graduating students. Please follow our instructions._

_First: Come to the Ministry Headquarters in __London__, __England__._

_Second: Go to the Department of Magical Transportation._

_Third: Take the test._

_Fourth: If you pass, you will be given your license. Then you may Apperate whenever you want to._

_The date scheduled for your test is August 16th. Please be there at __9:00__ sharp. Thank you._

_Gregory Rhump_

_Head of the Department of Magical Transportation.___

"I have to go to the Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked, slightly bemused. He had always known the Ministry was in London, but he never knew where it was.

"Yeah," Ron said, biting into some toast. "I've been there loads of times."

Harry looked down at his plate. If he was going to the Ministry of Magic, they might want to question him. Lord Voldemort seemed to have disappeared after Harry's fifth year. Harry shivered, remembering his fight with Lord Voldemort in his fourth year. He ate the rest of his breakfast in silence.

The next day, Harry and Ron walked over to the fireplace. Ron went over to the left side of the fire place and took a pinch of powder out, handing some to Harry. Ron threw some of the Floo Powder into the fireplace, and its flames turned emerald green. He stepped into the fireplace, and shouted loudly. "The Ministry of Magic!" There was a loud roar and the flames died down, and Ron wasn't there.

Now it was Harry's turn. Being sure to put his glasses in his robe pocket, he threw his Floo Powder into the flames, making them turn emerald green. He stepped in, and tucked his elbows close to him. "The Ministry of Magic!" he said, confidently. The flames roared again, and Harry was picked up. He opened his eyes for a brief instant, but closed them, because he was beginning to feel sick. Finally, he landed with a dull thud.

Harry quickly put his glasses back on, and for the first time in his life, saw the Ministry of Magic.

It had a forest green sign reading **The Ministry of Magic- Serving the Magical Community. It was above a building that was forest green itself, with many windows. Harry caught glimpses of people in the windows, all sitting down at desks, and looked like they were concentrating hard. **

"Like it?" Ron asked from behind Harry, making him jump.

"Yeah, it's... cool," he replied, slightly red from jumping.

"Well, let's go in. The Department of Magical Transportation is on the tenth floor, and that's a long way to walk," Ron said, and walked up the cobblestone pathway leading to the Ministry of Magic.


	2. The Apparation Test

**Disclaimer: Thanks for catching my spelling error, D4RKSPYDA! Oh yeah, before I go any further, this is H/H. I also made up the places where the people have to Apparate to. I don't own Harry Potter.**

When Harry entered the Ministry Building, he saw more forest green tiles. There was a squat little witch at the front desk, talking to heads in the fireplace. Harry knew that his godfather, Sirus Black, did that once, along with Amos Diggory, a worker at the Ministry, but he didn't know what he was called. He was about to ask Ron this, when Ron answered for him.

"They're firating. It's sort of like the phellytone Muggles use. You just step up to a lit fireplace, and I think the spell is _Firo__ Communi, then you say the place you want to firate to, and there you have it." _

"I never knew wizards had that type of spell skill," Harry said, slightly perplexed.

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about the wizarding world."

"Like what?" Harry asked as they walked past the witch and the firaters. 

"Well, your Marauder's Map has now had a spell made for it, so you can make _any map do that," Ron explained._

"How'd the Ministry-"

"Lupin told them," Ron said.

"Oh. What's the spell? Other than _I solemnly swear I am up to know good, I mean."_

"Erm... you'll have to ask Hermione when we see her. She'd know that," Ron said, and led Harry to a gigantic map of the Ministry of Magic.

Just like Harry's Marauder's Map, this map had miniscule dots running all over it, each labeled with names. However, instead of Hogwarts, this map was of the Ministry. Harry saw Cornelius Fudge was sitting at his desk, asleep, because little Z's were coming up from his dot. He saw Mr. Weasley was in his office, tinkering with a CD Player. Harry snorted at this, then saw a dot labeled _Hermione Granger come into the building._

"Hermione's here," Harry told Ron. Ron turned around and saw her examining the firaters, and then rush up to them.

"Harry!" she said, and hugged him. "Ron!" she said, and hugged him, making his ears go red.

"Ready to go take our Apparating tests?" Harry asked, and Hermione and Ron nodded.

They climbed up the stairs towards the Department of Magical Transportation. It was a long climb, going up nine flights of moving stairs. They got lost twice, had to double back, and then ended up back on the fifth floor for the third time.

When they finally reached the tenth floor, Harry saw many old Hogwarts students standing nervously waiting for the Apparating test. Harry saw Neville Longbottom, an extremely forgetful boy with a round face, Seamus Finnigan with Dean Thomas, two best friends, Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown. They were all Gryffindor's. Then he spotted Draco Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. They sneered at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They just ignored it.

Suddenly, a large oak door creaked open, and a muscular wizard with a beard stepped out. "Attention! I am Gregory Rhump, Head of the Department of Magical Transportation! Please follow me to take your Apparating tests!"

All of the former students shuffled through the door, and saw a large room. It was very plain except for an extremely large window that took up a whole section of the wall. There were twenty pairs of what looked like brass binoculars, and Harry immediately recognized them as Omnioculars. "I have a list of you all, and you will be going in alphabetical order." Ron groaned at this, because he was usually last when somebody went alphabetically. "I know you might have heard of the spell that helps wizards Apparate, but you only have to think it instead of saying it. Do you all know the method of Apparating?"

There was a chorus of "Yes," from everybody in the room.

"Good. Then I'll start. Brown, Lavender!" Lavender walked up to Rhump. "I want you to Apparate to Liverpool. Specifically, _Café Liverpool. Do you think you can do that?" _

Lavender nodded, then closed her eyes. Within a minute, she disappeared, along with Rhump. Three minutes later, they Apparated back into the room. "Good, good. You pass. Next- Crabbe, Vincent!" 

Crabbe ambled up towards Rhump. "I want you to Apparate to the small woods where the World Cup was held three years ago, alright?"

Crabbe nodded stupidly, then closed his eyes and vanished, quickly followed by Rhump. They Apparated back into the room, with Rhump frowning. "I said woods, not Woodlantown. You have to come back next year to take the test."

Harry watched as the people all Apparated. Most of them passed, but Goyle didn't pass. When it was Hermione's turn, she disappeared then reappeared, looking very pink.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I Apparated three inches away from where I needed to land," Hermione said, blushing profusely. Ron snorted with laughter, and was promptly slapped by Hermione.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry gulped, but walked up to Rhump just the same. Rhump did the familiar eye-flick upwards at Harry's scar, but Harry ignored this. "Harry, I want you to Apparate to Loch Ness. Moreover, right near the kelpie there."

"Alright," Harry managed to get out. He was shaking all over. "Get a hold of yourself! You got passed a Hungarian Horntail! You've escaped Lord Voldemort _three times!" he told himself, then closed his eyes. The image of a sea-serpent floated into his mind, quickly followed by a lake. __Sellicria__! he thought, and a peculiar sensation came over him. He thought he was flying on his Firebolt, but he wasn't in the sky. He thought he was traveling by Portkey, but he didn't feel the jerk behind his naval. However, he still felt like he was flying. Suddenly, it came to a stop. _

Harry turned around, and saw a sea-serpent. He tried to scream in horror, but then saw it turn into an otter. A second later, Rhump appeared. "Well done, Harry! Full marks! Now you can come back to the Ministry."

Harry closed his eyes, thought _Sellicria__ after seeing the Department of Magical Transportation room, and the flying sensation came over him again. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the room, and walked over towards Hermione and watched the rest of the people Apparate._

After Ron (the last person) had finished taking his test, Rhump asked all of the people who had passed the test to come into his office to give them their licenses. They walked into his office. It had forest green walls and floors, and the desk had a forest green top. He magically made parchment slips appear, and he signed them. Harry read his.

_Harry Potter now has the right to Apparate. Gregory Rhump_

"Harry, remember what you told me?" Ron asked, grinning.

"Oh yeah..."

"What'd you tell him?" Hermione asked.

"I told Ron I'd take him to the Muggle world," Harry said. Hermione smiled slyly.

"Can I come?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Harry shrugged. 

"Where should we go?"

"How about Kings Cross Station," Harry suggested.

"_STOP!!!" Hermione said quickly._

"What?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"We can't Apparate into Muggle London! We'd be seen!"

"Oh yeah..." Ron said, looking down.

"We'll just have to leave the Ministry building," Harry said, and walked out of the room with Hermione and Ron.


	3. Into the Muggle World

**Disclaimer: **I hope that you know by now that I don't own Harry Potter. I'M AMERICAN!!!!! By the way, sorry in the delay for getting this up. I'm currently working on six multi-chapter stories (all of which haven't been updated in a LONG time...) and now I'm working on this one! YES! I JUST FOUND OUT THAT Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix COMES OUT JULY 21st! YES! 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exited the Ministry building, and looked for a way out of the area where the Ministry was. They knew they weren't underground- the sky was overhead. They also knew that this wasn't near Diagon Alley. Harry looked around quickly, hoping to find some way out. He then spotted a wrinkly old wizard sitting on a bench.

"Excuse me," he said to the wizard.

"Eh? What?" The wizard was obviously hard of hearing.

"Excuse me," Harry said a bit louder.

"Your perfume does smell nice!" the wizard replied. Harry prayed he was hard of seeing, as well as hearing.

"EXCUSE ME!" he shouted so loud, several birds fluttered out of their trees.

"What? No need to shout!"

"I need to know how to get out of this area," Harry said, lowering his voice.

"You want to live in a different era?"

"HOW DO I LEAVE THIS AREA?"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!" the old wizard replied, laughing. "Just go up to that wall over there," he pointed to a patch of wall that had darker bricks than normal, "and walk through it- just like Platform 9 and 3/4!"

"Thank you," Harry muttered, and walked to Hermione and Ron to tell them how to leave.

"Well, that's a simple charm. You just select an area, and the incantation is _Havepor_," Hermione explained to them as the walked towards the wall. 

"Where did you learn that?" Ron asked, although Harry already knew the answer.

"_The Advanced Book of Spells, chapter fourteen, _The Amazing Magic One Can Do With Solid Objects._" Ron snickered and Harry put his arm around Hermione._

"Hermione," he said, sighing, "what _haven't _you read?"

"That's easy," Hermione said cheerfully. "One that I've been _dying to read for ages is _Forbidden Magic for Magical Folk_. It has all sorts of difficult charms and spells. I've seen one page," she said, lowering her voice to a whisper._

"What's the spell?" Ron asked, whispering as well.

"_Fazlek_," Hermione said, as if it were a forbidden word.

"What's that do?" Harry asked, not bothering to whisper.

"SHH!" Ron hissed at Harry.

"Sorry," Harry replied, whispering now. "What does it do?"

"The curse (commonly known as Fazlek's Curse) was invented by the Dark Wizard Augustus Fazlek. It was a curse prior to _Avada__ Kedavra and was supposed to kill, but it turned out it made its victims insane."_

Harry shuddered. Ron let out a vehement expression, and Hermione just walked through the wall into Muggle London. Harry sighed and followed Hermione, and an over-enthusiastic Ron followed.

The trio stepped out into the London sun. They were about to run out of the park that the Ministry was under when Hermione stopped them. "Don't you think people will stare at two teenagers wearing wizard's ropes?" She herself was donned in Muggle clothing, but Harry and Ron were both in their old Hogwarts robes. "I'd better get you some new clothes. Tell me your sizes."

Harry told Hermione his sizes, but Ron just looked blank. "What are your sizes, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Sizes?" Ron replied, looking puzzled.

"_Sizes. Y'know, the _measurements _in your clothes?" Harry sighed exasperatedly. _

"Erm... I don't know. Mum bought me all of my Muggle clothes, and at Madame Malkin's..." Ron's voice trailed off, leaving an irritated Hermione.

"Alright. You're a little skinnier than me, but taller, so just buy him one size shorter pants in the waist, and about three inches longer in the legs," Harry said quickly, so Hermione wouldn't snap.

"Oh, alright," Hermione said huffily. "But only because _you want me to!" Harry bent over and kissed her on the cheek, and she walked away._

"Harry," Ron asked tentatively a few minutes after Hermione left. "What's in the Muggle world?"

"Erm..." Harry paused for a moment, stopping to think. He had been living in the Muggle world all of his life with the exception of one year with his parents and the months at Hogwarts. 

"Well?" Ron pestered.

"Hard to describe," Harry said, shrugging.

"Oh," Ron replied, and slumped against a tree. After several minutes of silence, he asked Harry another question. "Why is it hard to describe?"

"Because, everything is so... _normal _there that it is... well... hard to describe," Harry responded, and watched some birds fly off in the sky.

Hermione returned with Muggle clothing for them, and Harry and Ron stepped into a grove of trees and changed into the clothes. 

"_Now can we go into London?" Ron asked Hermione after they came out._

"Yes. Now we can," Hermione replied, and led Harry and Ron off in the direction out of the park.

When they stepped into London, Ron looked around. "I've been here before."

"Oh, gee, too bad!" Hermione said dryly. 

"Well, we've all been here before," Harry said quickly, so an argument wouldn't spring. "Why don't we Apparate someplace else, like the United States?"

Hermione's eyes widened, and Ron shrugged. "Sure. Fine with me!"

"Where should we Apparate to?" Hermione asked Harry, as they stepped into an alley so they wouldn't be seen.

"Erm..." Harry paused for a moment, trying to think. Where would an interesting place be in the United States? "How about Washington D.C?"

"Alright. I've always wanted to go there," Hermione said.

"We need to pick a place _in _this Washing Machine The Sea," Ron said, as though he knew everything about Apparating.

"_Washington D.C!" Hermione hissed._

"Right. What'd I say?"

"Never mind! Let's just think of a place like a deserted boat house or something, alright?" Harry slapped his forehead.

"Fine," Hermione and Ron said.

Harry closed his eyes and began to picture a large country, the United States of America. He mentally zoomed forward, and could see Washington D.C. He then kept on zooming forward until he saw a boathouse. 

_Perhaps I don't need to think of the spell this time. Harry opened his eyes and he saw he was inside a small, smelly boathouse. With a pop, Ron and Hermione appeared next to him._

"Well, here we are in the Washington D.C!" Ron said, grinning. "Not much, is it?"

"Ron! This is a boathouse!" Hermione sighed and pushed the door open, and they walked out into Washington.


End file.
